WE'RE IN SAME DESTINY
by pappercraft
Summary: Hanna seorang yeoja biasa jatuh cinta dengan Pangeran bernama Jae tika kisah cinta mereka tak bersatu pada masa itu.Hanna dan Jae Shin kembali berenkarnasi menjadi seseorang yang berbeda,yaitu Kyungsoo(Hanna) dan Jongin(Jae Shin).Walau dunia dan semuanya telah berubah , namun rasa cinta mereka tak pernah hilang dan kembali dipertemukan oleh takdir/ KAISOO-HUNHAN-And other
1. Chapter 1

**WE'RE IN SAME DESTINY**

******©2013,Pappercraft dude**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

**CAST :**

**Kim Jongin as Jongin or Prince Moon Jae Shin**

**Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo or Choi Hanna**

**Sehun as Sehun or Cha Eun Gyeol**

**Xi Luhan as Luhan or Choi Nana**

**GENRE :**

**Gender Switch and YAOI**

**WARNING : THIS FIC IS A YAOI FANFICTIONS or BOYS LOVE **

**So if you don't like a yaoi fic just don't read it, Thanks**

**ENJOY THE FIC GUYS!?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**WEIRD FEELING ABOUT US**

Suara hujan terdengar jelas menggema di dalam sebuah pondok kecil . Pondok kecil yang terletak disisi danau kecil didalam hutan. Dua orang yeoja manis duduk terdiam didalam pondok tersebut melakukan suatu pekerjaan . Dalam cerita ini Korea bukanlah negara maju yang penuh dengan segala fasilitas elektronik modern melainkan hanya Korea pada jaman kerajaan yang penuh dengan pondok - pondok kecil , hanbok , dan rakyatnya yang sederhana.

" Yak! Mana bisa kita bekerja kalau hujan begini Hanna? " ucap yeoja berwajah cantik yang tadi duduk terdiam sebari menulis

" Apa kau mau kita tidak makan , eoh Nana eonnie ? " ucap yeoja manis bermata bulat yang bernama Hanna sibuk dengan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dan mulai mengerjakannya satu - persatu

" Tapi hari ini hujan " Nana kembali mengeluh didalam pondok kecil ala korea hujan yang terbentur genteng terdengar sangat keras seperti genteng itu akan roboh bila tak menghiraukan kata – kata kakaknya dan tetap bekerja. Nana tetap menggerutu dan mulai mengikuti adiknya ,saking seriusnya bekerja Hanna sampai omelan - omelan kecil kakaknya.

" Yak! Hanna? " Teriak kakaknya mengalahkan bunyi suara hujan.

Seketika Hanna terkesiap oleh teriakan memukul – mukul wajahnya pelan dan melihat adiknya baru sadar dari dunianya sendiri.

" Ne eonnie? "

" Wae? Kalau kau terlalu serius dengan pekerjaanmu kau taakan bisa mendapatkan namja,eoh " Nana menatap adiknya bingung. Sudah jelas – jelas terlihat kalau adiknya sedang lelah. Kenapa harus memaksakan diri bekerja?

Hanna hanya tersenyum datar lalu kembali dengan joki ujian dan pekerja tugas bagi anak – anak bangsawan yang bersekolah, bisa dibilang mereka mengerjakan PR yang diberikan pada anak bangsawan pemalas untuk mendapat uang agar menambah penghasilan keluarga mereka yang minim karena appa dan eomma meninggalkan mereka berdua sewaktu kecil ,Hanna hanya tinggal sendiri dengan kakak perempuannya yang bernama Nana.  
Hujan perlahan – lahan mulai beberapa tetes air yang jatuh dari merapikan beberapa buku yang terlihat berantakan Hanna melihat kearah kakaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas meja kayu pendek ,dibawahnya terdapat pekerjaan yang baru setengah jadi.

Hanna membuka pintu pondoknya , waktunya ia menghantar buku – buku yang ia salin ke toko buku di kota ,walau harus melewati bukit dan hutan selama 15 menit , lagipula hujan juga sudah mulai berhenti.

Hanna menulis diatas sebuah kertas yang memberitahu pada kakaknya bahwa ia pergi sebentar untuk menghantarkan pekerjaannya saat Nana masih saja tertidur pulas.

Hanna menelusuri bukit dan hutan sebelum akhirnya sampai di kota yang keadaannya sudah mulai ramai walaupun hujan baru saja masyarakat yang memakai Hanbok datang dari berbagai arah yang berbeda .Terlihat pedagang kembali melakukan aktivitasnya setelah hujan kerumunan itu tampak seorang ahjussi yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko kecil.

" Ahjussi? " Panggil Hanna .Ahjussi itu menoleh bingung pada Hanna,Ia mulai memberikan isyarat pada Hanna untuk cepat mencoba berjalan secepatnya kearah Ahjussi posisi Ahjussi itu dekat dengan Hanna Ahjussi tersebut menarik lengan Hanna kedalam toko

" Yak! Kau terlambat " ucap Ahjussi tersebut didepan wajah Hanna.

" Hari ini sedang hujan bagaimana….. "

" Ne! Sudahlah ! Hari ini aku tak bisa menghantar bahan ini kepada mahasiswa… kau saja yang antar Hanna "

" Mwo? Mana mungkin aku bisa Ahjussi "

" Tolonglah… hari ini aku harus menghantar anakku ke tabib jadi antarlah ke mahasiswa itu… dia adalah klien langganan yang penting " ucap Ahjussi itu memohon – mohon pada Hanna

" Ta… Tapi… aku tak bisa masuk kesekolah itu "

" ani! Gwenchana… aku tau jalan rahasia tempat aku janjian dengan mahasiswa itu… setelah mengantarkan paket ini kau tak akan menyesal dengan hadiahku " setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut wajah Hanna kembali menunjukan gurat memang harus mengikuti kata – kata Ahjussi yang selama ini sangat baik dalam memperkerjakannya.

Betapa teduhnya bila memandang daun – daun pepohonan yang ditetesi oleh air Shin duduk sendiri memandangi fenomena tersebut sambil mendengarkan celotehan songsaengnim didepannya yang berbicara panjang lebar.

" Ya! Jae Shin-ahh? " panggil seseorang disebelah Pangeran Moon Jae Shin adalah Cha Eun Gyeol, Putra dari perdana menteri fraksi Jae Shin sejak kecil hingga mahasiswa

" Ne? " sahut pangeran tersebut datar

" aku bosan belajar di balai agung istanamu ini!? Apalagi aku kesal melihatmu yang sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh yeoja – yeoja dibelakang " omel Eun Gyeol sambil menopang dagu kearah Songsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan materi politik perbatasan.

Diam – diam pangeran Jae Shin dapat mendengarkan perkataan putri – putri bangsawan di belakangnya yang sejak tadi mengganggu pendengarannya.

" Kau lihat pangeran Jae Shin? "

" Omo~ dia begitu tampan "

" Aku harap suatu saat nanti aku akan dijodohkan oleh pangeran "

"Yak! Kau jangan berbicara begitu!? Kau tau pangeran sudah dijodohkan? "

Suara yeoja – yeoja tersebut memuat pangeran seketika malas berlama – lama di balai agung.

" Aisshhhhh~ benar – benar menyebalkan " gumam Pangeran Jae Shin pelan lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya

" Pangeran? Anda mau kemana ? ini belum waktu istirahat " Songsaengnim berkaca mata tebal itu menatap Jae Shin dari belakang.

" Hanya mengirup udara segar " sahut Jae Shin ada yang berani menghalangi kehendak pangeran bahkan songsaengnim itu sendiri.

Eun Gyeol memandang Sahabatnya Jae Shin dengan tatapan " Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian " Jae Shin hanya tertawa renyah lalu pergi dari balai agung.

Awalnya banyak pengawal yang mengikutinya tapi setelah ia memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk pergi Jae Shin hanya duduk di dekat kolam sendirian memandangi ikan Koi yang berenang dan mengenang bayangan seorang pangeran yang terlihat di bayangan kolam berpakaian gagah namun terlihat begitu sayu seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang di dalam dirinya.

" psstt….psstttt…. hey?" Jae Shin dapat mendengar suara itu Eun Gyeol yang sedang menjahilinya?

" pssttt… Yak! Kamu " teriakan lembut itu mulai terdengar Jae Shin menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dari pinggir sudut kolam .Mulai melihat sesosok gadis yang mengintip pelan dari balik tembok didekat gedung yang letaknya 1 meter dari Jae gadis itu kembali ingin memanggil Jae Shin gadis itu dapat melihat Jae Shin yang memberi isyarat agar Jae Shin mendekat Jae Shin menengok kiri dan ke kanan meyakinkan sang gadis apakah benar dia orang yang gadis itu cari? Sang gadis mengangguk mantap.

Jae Shin mulai mendekati gadis terlihat gemetar kedinginan dan ketakutan

" Apa kau rakyat jelata yang tersesat di dalam istana ku? "

" Mwo? Hati – hati kalau bicara… ini istana Pangeran Moon Jae Shin, Mana mungkin milikmu… kau akan dijatuhi hukuman kalau sampai perkataanmu didengar oleh pangeran "

" Ne? tapi aku… "

" Sudahlah, aku hanya ada urusan untuk memberikan pesanan yang sudah kaubayar " ucap Hanna yang memandangi Pangeran Jae Shin tanpa mengetahui bahwa dialah Pangeran Jae Shin yang ia sebutkan memang tak mengenal wajah Pangeran karena ia jarang ke menyerahkan sebuah buku berselimut kertas coklat.

" Pesanan? Sudah kubayar ?" gumam Pangeran Jae Shin dalam hanya memandangi bingkisan yang diberikan oleh Hanna.

" Itu pesananmu… aku pergi dul….arggghhh " Hanna terpeleset ketika ingin membalikan badannya agar ia bisa cepat berlari kaku tak bisa bergerak .Semua kini terasa begitu gelap, mungkinkah Hanna sudah mati? Tidak masuk akal...tiba – tiba di cuaca hujan yang dingin Hanna dapat merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman, disusul dengan kesadarannya yang kembali dapat melihat namja itu didepan wajahnya.  
" Kau tidak apa – apa? " Tanya Pangeran Jae Shin pada Hanna yang ada dalam Hanna mulai berdebar – debar dan wajahnya mulai panas , segera Ia bangun dari pelukan Pangeran Jae Shin.

" Lain kali berhati – hatilah… lantai istana cukup licin " ucap Pangeran Jae Shin yang tersenyum pada Hanna tersipu malu namun tetap bersikap biasa saja

" sudahlah! Pokoknya aku sudah menghantarkan pesananmu "

Ketika Hanna ingin pergi tiba – tiba Pangeran Jae Shin memegang bahu Hanna.

" SIapa namamu? " Tanya Pangeran Jae Shin pada Hanna membeku memandangi wajah orang didepannya yang begitu tampan.

" Hanna… Choi Hanna " ucap Hanna lalu menepis tangan pangeran Jae Shin dan seketika menghilang dari hadapan Jae Shin.

Baru pertama kali Jae Shin bertemu yeoja yang tak bersikap manis padanya dan tidak mengetahui bahwa dia adalah pangeran Jae pelosok daerah tau bahwa dia adalah Yang Mulia Pangeran Moon Jae Shin dari Shin membuka bungkus coklat pada bagian luar buku yang diberikan Hanna tadi.

" Cha Eun Gyeol!? Jadi ini rahasia mengapa nilai tugasmu berbeda jauh dengan ulangan? " Jae Shin tersenyum licik sambil berjalan kembali menuju Balai Agung.

" Brugghhhh "

" Yak! " Bentak Eun Gyeol ketika kepalanya terkena pukulan sebuah buku.

" Eun Gyeol… aku kembali " ucap Jae Shin sambil tersenyum renyah pada Eun Gyeol

" Waeyo! pergi sana! "

Jae Shin memperlihatkan sebuah buku coklat tebal pada Eun Gyeol

" Yakk! " Eun Gyeol berhasil merebut buku itu dari tangan Jae Shin tapi Jae Shin hanya tertawa pelan

" Jadi itu sebabnya nilai tugasmu selalu diatas standar bahkan lebih tinggi dariku? " Tanya Jae Shin pada Eun Gyeol yang wajahnya mulai pucat

" sstttt… kalau kau dia dan bungkam aku akan berhenti mengganggumu seminggu "

" seminggu? "

" Baiklah 2 bulan penuh "

" Aku belum puas "

" Apa yang kau mau? "

" Eumn…apa kau bisa mengantarku menemui seseorang besok? "

" Nuguya? "

" Kau hanya perlu mengantar,Tak perlu tau urusanku "

" Baiklah " Jawab Eun Gyeol sekali Jae Shin ingin pergi keluar , Jae Shin hanya memikirkan wajah Yeoja yang baru saja ia temuai dan mulai menghatui pikirannya.

" Yak! Kamjong! Kajja… kita akan terlambat sekolah " seorang namja berteriak nyaring disebelah seorang namja yang masih yang tertidur itu hanya mendesah tak peduli.

" Kim Jongin! Kamjong! Item pesek! Bangun… " teriak namja itu lagi sambil menarik selimut Jongin dari terbangun dengan mata yang memang belum sadar sepenuhnya dari alam dunia mimpinya.

" Hey akan kutendang kau " ucap Sehun yang memasang pose ala atlet taekwondo

" Ne! Ne! Berisik Pabo! " Kai duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil mengusap– usap kedua kelopak matanya yang sayu karena masih mengantuk " Hoaaaaheeeemmmnn… setidaknya kau harus biarkan aku mandi dulu baru sekolah " Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi berkacak pinggang disebelahnya

" Ne! " jawab Sehun yang satu ini memang cepatsekali mengambil handuk dibelakang kamar mandinya dan langsung mandi.

Sehun melihat keseliling kamar Jongin yang luas dan ia berkiling kamar Jongin selalu buku – buku Jongin yang kebanyakan buku science fictions dan komik yang membosankan dan tidak lebih memilih menghidupkan laptop Jongin yang terdiam bebas diatas meja belajar lalu membuka Internet.

" Hehehehehe~ It's hacking time " Tawa Sehun sinis melihat social media Jongin yang masih membuat status aneh – aneh seputar Jongin .Seperti orang gila Sehun terbahak – bahak sendiri.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sepotong boxer dibadannya dan sebuah handuk yang tergantung di kepalanya yang basah.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Jongin berlari ke arah Sehun.

" Kau MengHack akun ku? Apa kau gila? " Bentak Jongin yang mengambil laptopnya.

" Siapa suruh kau lama ? lagi pula akun di laptopmu juga belum sign out? Dan… penampilan apa ini? Cepatlah ganti baju! Atau kita akan terlambat PABO " Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya satu itu memang selalu menyebalkan dan membuat dia , etah kenapa Jongin merasa dia dan Sehun itu sudah kenal sejak dahulu sekali. Jongin dan Sehun bersahabat sejak umur 8 tahun, Sehun merasa mengerti dan mengenal Jongin lebih lama dari saat mereka kecil juga Jongin kepada tak pernah memiliki perasaan cinta seperti namja kepada memiliki perasaan cinta mirip seperti dongsaeng kepada kakaknya.

" Apa aku pernah mengenal Sehun lebih lama dari yang kubayangkan? Seperti saat reinkarnasi sebelumnya mungkin? " gumam Jongin sambil mengganti baju sekolahnya.

"ssshhhh…." Terdengar suara Loyang Teflon yang dipanaskan .Terlihat seorang namja manis bermata bulat yang sedang sibuk memasak sementara dari arah meja makan, seorang namja cantik sedang menopang dagu sambil membaca buku.

" Kyung apa makanannya sudah jadi? " Ucap namja cantik tersebut dari bibir mungilnya

" Ne Luhan hyung…" jawab Kyungsoo yang memberikan hyungnya sepiring nasi goreng berselimut telur dan segelas orange jus.

" Huh… aku benci kalau harus pergi kuliah " omel Luhan

" Kalau kau tidak kuliah kau tak akan bisa dapat pekerjaan , ge " Kyungsoo mengambil tas-nya diatas gege dan dia bukanlah saudara kebetulan diusulkan tinggal dengan Luhan karena ibu dan ayahnya sering bepergian Karena bekerja di luar negeri bahkan, kadang – kadang tak pernah kembali.

Sementara Luhan adalah anak dari pegawai Orang tua Kyungsoo yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Kyungsoo selama berada Korea Ia sudah tinggal dengan Luhan semenjak 2 bulan lalu, entah kenapa mereka merasa cepat akrab dengan memiliki chemistry yang sudah terjalin sejak lama antara Hyung dan Namdongsaengnya.

" Luhan gege, aku pergi sekolah dulu " ucap Kyungsoo melambai pada Luhan didepan pintu rumahnya

" Aissshh~ apa kau tidak ingin kuantar? Lagipula aku kan praktek mengajar disekolahmu " Luhan menyiritkan alisnya pada Kyungsoo yang hanya tertawa renyah dan menggeleng lalu pergi.

Jarak antara rumah Kyungsoo dengan sekolah cukup berjalan sebentar sekitar 30 menit lalu menyebrangi jalan raya .Kyungsoo berjalan menelurusi jalan ke sekolah sambil mendengarkan music di I-Podnya.

" ahh … aku harus hati – hati " ucap Kyungsoo ketika ia sudah berada di depan jalan jalan raya mulai sepi Kyungsoo mulai menyebrang.

" TTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Tiba – tiba suara bell motor terdengar keras disebelah kiri terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah motor ninja yang bebarapa meter lagi akan menghantam tak bisa berteriak karena saking Shock-nya

" Ckiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttttt "

Suara itulah yang terdengar ditelinga Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menjadi dia sudah mati?

" Mengapa? Mengapa aku mati ? apa ini surga ? begitu gelap " gumam Kyungsoo dalam membeku seperti dirinya memang tak memiliki tubuh lagi , tiba – tiba ia dapat mendengar yang sebuah suara dan merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama ia rindukan? Kehangatan apakah ini? Mengapa ia begitu merindukannya?

" Ya?"

"….."

" Bangun "

"…"

" Bangun Hey "

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang perlahan – lahan dapat cahaya masuk dari kelopak mata pertama yang dapat ia lihat adalah seorang Namja yang masih memakai helm melihatnya dengan tatapan yang begitu khawatir, Kyungsoo menatap wajah namja yang begitu tampan kini merengkuh tubuhnya.

" Ya? Kau tidak apa – apa? " Tanya namja tersebut pada Kyungsoo yang sadar dari menyadari bahwa dia tengah berada dalam gendongan namja Kyungsoo turun dari gendongan namja itu

" Ne,gwenchana " jawab Kyungsoo ragu – ragu pada namja itu

" Jong! Untung saja kau tidak membunuh orang! Aku takut setengah mati,eoh! "

seorang namja , menyenggol lengan namja yang tadi menggendong Kyungsoo ,keadaan menjadi ramai karena pejalan kaki yang tiba – tiba kaget mulai mengerumuni itu kembali setelah menyenderkan motornya pada trotoar dan membantu Kyungsoo menyeberang ke sekolah. Kyungsoo satu sekolah dengan Sehun dan Jongin karena seragam mereka sama.

" mian aku tak bermaksud membunuhmu?! Aku hanya.. emm… buru – buru " Jongin menyodorkan Tangannya pada tersenyum singkat lalu menyalami tangan Jongin sekilas dan karena Reflek atau alasan lain, Jongin menarik bahu Kyungsoo.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongin pada terkesiap kaget mengapa kejadian ini seperti kejadian yang pernah ia alami dulu , jantungnya berdetak kencang akan hal ini, Tapi kapan?

"Kyungsoo...Do Kyungsoo " sahut Kyungsoo lalu pergi.

Jongin memandangi punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin lama – semakin begitu sesak? Seperti apa yang selama ini ia rindukan dan ia tunggu menghilang? Sesuatu yang lama telah ia Kyungsoo berdesir setiap kali melihat apa dengannya?

" Jong? Kamjong? Are you ok? " Sehun mengguncang – guncang bahu sahabatnya.

" Ne,Gwenchana " sahut Jongin yang mengambil motor naik keatas motor matic-nya sendiri, namun masih memperhatikan Jongin yang menggiring motornya ke parkiran sekolah dan terus biasanya Jongin diam seperti ini

Sementara Jongin memikirkan apa yang ada dalam diri Kyungsoo yang membuatnya begitu ada apa dengan perasaan ini? Dadanya berdetak seperti merindukan ia menyukai seorang namja kan? Tapi, perasaan apa yang membuatnya tak mengerti semua ini?

**TBC/END ? Reviews and I'll see you soon in the NEXT CHAPTER **

**-Please reward the author by giving a critics and comments to the reviews box-**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CAN YOU FIGURE IT ? THIS IS OUR DESTINY

Eun Gyeol dengan malas memakai hanbok tuanya saat pertama kali menjadi itu memang bagus dan bersih namun terlihat tua dan ketinggalan disebelahnya Jae Shin sibuk memakai hanbok model lama yang terlihat lebih bagus Gyeol hanya berdecak ia harus menjanjikan hal yang bisa membuat dirinya dalam bahaya? Tapi, lebih bahaya lagi kalau songsaengnim tua yang galak itu tidak meluluskannya karena ini mereka bersembunyi di gudang penyimpanan Kimchi istana.

" Yak! Jae Shin? Kenapa kau tak mau cepat? " Eun Gyeol medekati Pangeran Jae Shin yang masih sibuk dengan pakaiannya.

" Mwo? Jangan bilang kau tak bisa memakai Hanbok!? " Eun Gyeol memegang Lengan baju hanbok Jae Shin yang terpasang terbalik

" Ya! Mana mungkin aku bisa, setiap hari aku selalu dipakaikan oleh pelayan pribadi dan urghhhh… disini bau sekali dan kau tadi terlambat!" sahut Jae Shin kesal kemudian membuka setengah badannya telanjang alias Topless.

" Pabo! Dasar kau namja yang manja… cepat sebelum kita ketahuan atau aku akan dihukum gantung karena membawa lari pangeran! " Eun Gyeol membantu Jae Shin memasang Hanbok-nya yang sejak tadi tak selesai – selesai.

Hanna sibuk membenahi pakaian hanboknya yang baru saja diberikan kepadanya pagi bantuan Ahjussi kemarin, Hanna dan Nana bisa menjadi pelayan tersebut kenal dengan kepala dayang yang melayani Raja.

" Hanna? Apa kau yakin kita benar – benar akan diterima bekerja disana? " Tanya Nana yang dari tadi menyangka selama beberapa bulan ini ia bekerja sebagai pekerja yang menyalin buku untuk mahasiswa bisa menjadi pelayan istana kerajaan yang memakai hanbok sebagus ini

" Ne! Ahjussi itu memberi tahuku pagi ini bahwa kita diterima eonnie, jadi aku percaya "

Nana masih bingung dengan tingkah adiknya yang polos dan mereka berjalan ke depan pintu Hanna ragu untuk memasuki istana tapi akhirnya ia berani untuk masuk kedalam sana.

" Siapa kau ? dan apa keperluanmu diistana ? " tiba – tiba sesorang pengawal bertubuh tinggi menghadang Hanna untuk masuk ke dalam istana.

" Ne…eumn aku ada… "

" Ijinkan mereka masuk!? " Tiba – tiba seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi keluar dari arah pintu istana.

" Tu.. tuan Eun Gyeol? Tapi… apa keperluan mereka kemari? " Tanya penjaga itu pada Eun Gyeol setelah membungkukkan badannya 90 Gyeol menyiritkan alisnya.

" Apa kau tak melihat pakaian mereka? Dari penampilan mereka saja aku sudah tau bahwa mereka adalah dayang baru di kerajaan " Mendengar kata – kata Eun Gyeol seketika penjaga bertubuh tegap itu mulai melihat kearah Hanna dan Nana, Penjaga itu memberi isyarat mereka untuk Gyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kepada Hanna dan Nana.

" Eumn, dia keren Hanna " bisik Nana pelan di telinga Hanna,Hanna tersenyum

"Ne, eon " jawabnya pelan

" Akan kuantar kalian pada kepala dayang, sisanya kalian yang atur " Eun Gyeol tiba – tiba menggenggam tangan Nana

" Mwo? A..anni… kurasa kami bisa melakukannya sendiri " ucap Nana sambil melepas genggaman Eun Gyeol Gyeol mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi.

" Ya! Hanna… sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama " Nana mengguncang – guncang bahu Hanna.

" Mwo? Bukankah eon sudah sering bilang begitu " jawab Hanna polos yang membuat Nana memukul bahu adiknya pelan sambil mem-poutkan bibir tertawa kecil

Ketika masuk istana , Hanna dan Nana begitu kagum dengan pemandangan yang mereka istana yang juga Balai Agung yang besar yang digunakan sebagai tempat belajar para putera dan puteri – bangku murid terlihat begitu indah karena meja kayu yang dipoles dan di-cat bangku hari ini terisi seorang murid yang sibuk memperhatikan songsaengnim tua yang sedang mengajar.

" Hey,Hanna… aku pikir semua murid di sekolah ini tertib dan terkenal rajin belajar tapi kenapa dua bangku itu kosong?"

Hanna tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan ia melihat kearah Balai Agung Hanna dapat melihat 2 bangku kosong yang berada disebelah kiri pojok maksud eonnie-nya adalah kedua anak yang tak bersekolah itu mungkin saja bolos.

"sstttt…. Eonnie hati – hati berbicara,mungkin mereka sedang tidak enak badan " ucap Hanna menyenggol bahu eonnienya.

"Yak! Kalian" Hanna dan Nana terkesiap kaget ketika tiba – tiba seseorang perempuan paruh baya menarik lengan Nana.

Hanna mengenali orang adalah Kepala Dapur yang pernah ditunjukan lukisan wajahnya oleh Ahjussi di toko terlihat wajah Kepala Dayang ini memang telihat menyeramkan.

" Jeongsohamnida, Tapi, kami dayang baru disini " ucap Hanna sopan sambil membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada kepala Dayang tersebut.

" Kalian dayang baru bukan? Pekerja magang yang dipekerjakan oleh Seung Ji ( Nama Ahjussi di toko buku ) ikut aku " Hanna dan Nana saling kurang mengerti dengan Ajhumma yang sedari tadi menariknya sementara Hanna hanya memberi isyarat bahwa Ajhumma yang menariknya itu merupakan orang penting.

Hanna dan Nana ditarik kedalam dapur terlihat didalam sana seraya akan menyambut acara besar yang dilaksanakan para Raja dan Bangsawan 2 hari kejutan pintu dapur istana Ajhumma itu melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan mulus Nana.

" Tanganmu begitu mulus,Tapi tidak dalam dapurku! Kalian akan bekerja sebagai asisten dapur mulai sekarang,bekerjalah dengan baik atau akan kupecat kalian " ucap Kepala Dapur menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

" aisshhh~ Ajhumma itu begitu dia siapa? " Nana menoleh kebelakang,melihat adiknya yang tertawa – tawa kecil.

" dia itu Kepala Dapur Han,orangnya tidak yang membantuku saat mengirip salinan itu kemari " ucap Hanna bangga

" Ne, dia begitu baik sampai memuji kemulusan kulitku ini " tawa Hanna pecah mendengar ucapan , ini bukan saatnya tertawa namun bekerja.

Ketika masuk kedalam – koki dapur yang mengetahui bahwa ada 2 asisten dapur segera mereka berbondong – bondong memerintah Hanna dan Nana mengambil kebutuhan yang mereka perlukan

" Kau… gadis bernama Nana… segera pesankan udang ke pelabuhan !? " perintah seorang koki yang memerintah Nana untuk membeli udang

" Sementara kau saudaranya Nana-ah… segera ambilkan satu gentong kimchi yang ada di gudang penyimpanan Kimchi "

Setelah mendengar tugas mereka masing – masing Nana dan Hanna berpencar melaksanakan tugas mencari gudang persediaan Kimchi di Istana yang Hanna bingung mencari gudang bertanya pada beberapa pelayan istana akhirnya Hanna mengetahui persis letak gudang tersebut.

Ia berdiri didepan sebuah bangunan tua dengan kayu lapuk yang disebut – sebut sebagai gudang penyimpanan kimchi kerajaan yang dikenal dengan kimchi membuka pintu gudang tersebut.

" Haaaaaa…hummmpppp " Seketika Hanna menutup mulutnya kaget.

" Yak! Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat " ucap seseorang di dalam gudang.

Hanna kenal dengan wajah Muda Cha Eun Gyeol putera kandung perdana menteri fraksi disebelahnya adalah seorang Namja yang juga ia yang mengambil pesanannya pada saat yang masih membuatnya berdebar hingga saat ini.

" Mwo? Kamu? " ucap Namja itu pada Hanna kemudian berjalan mendekati Hanna.

" Yak! Kau mau membuat dia takut dengan pakaian seperti itu? " Eun Gyeol menarik tangan Namja itu hanya berdecak kesal. Bagaimana Hanna tidak kaget ketika membuka gudang persediaan kimchi hal yang ia lihat pertama kali bukanlah gentong – gentong kimchi melainkan dua orang satunya sedang bertelanjang dada dengan hanbok yang baru terpakai namja satunya lagi sedang memegang kedua leher baju namja seperti melepaskan hanbok namja tersebut.

" Hey? Apa yang kau lakukan … pakaikan aku hanbok ini " Namja itu menyiritkan alisnya pada Eun gugup dengan keberadaan Hanna, Eun Gyeol memakaikan Jae Shin Hanbok dengan masih menunduk malu.

Setelah Hanboknya rapi, Jae Shin kembali mendekati hanya terdiam sambil malu melihat ke arah Jae berdebar kencang terhadap Jae Shin

" Eun Gyeol… bisa kau tinggalkan aku dengan yeoja ini? "

" Mwo? Jae…. "

" Kumohon! Tak akan terjadi masalah "

Eun Gyeol mengangguk mengerti lalu keluar dari gudang penyimpanan Shin memandangi yeoja didepannya yang menunduk dan tak mau memandanginya.

" Apa kita saling kenal? Atau kau dan aku pernah bertemu sebelumnya? " Tanya Jae Shin yang terkekeh melihat tingkah Hanna

" Ne… eum kau mahasiswa itu " jawab Hanna ragu – mulai mencoba memandangi wajah tampan Jae ia tak tau jelas siapa namja didepannya ini.

" Ahh… Ne... kau ingat rupanya!? Aku baru tau kalau kau bekerja diistana? Apa kau tak pernah melihat ku " Jae Shin memperhatikan Hanna.

" Ani, aku pelayan baru disini Tuan " Hanna mencoba sopan di depan namja yang tak ia kenal saja namja ini orang yang penting (?)

" Mwo? Kenapa cara bicaramu tak sesopan ini ketika bertemu denganku pertama kali? " Jae Shin mencoba bercanda dengan Hanna.

" Cho Hanna? " Panggil Jae Shin sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya didepan Hanna

" eumn… mian aku sedang sibuk " jawab Hanna yang berjalan ke rak penyimpanan ke sewadah kimchi.

" Bisakah kita bertemu lagi? " Tanya Jae Shin yang memegang lengan baju Hanna.

" Mi…Mianhae tapi aku sedang sibuk " Kemudian Hanna melenggang Shin menatap kepergian mengapa gadis itu selalu membuat Jae Shin di dalam hati Jae Shin merasa ditolak sebelum bertindak oleh Hanna.

" Arghhhh lama – lama aku bisa gila " terdengar ocehan seorang namja dibalik ruang menunggu dibalik pintu sambil mengelap rambutnya yang badanya sudah selesai berganti baju sekolah lengkap.

" Dasar,Manja " ejek Sehun dari balik pintu

" Kau pikir aku suka dengan pelajaran lingkungan? Membuat badan bau tanah dan keringat " omel Jongin dari dalam ruang Shower

" Kau sudah hitam kenapa takut masuk kedalam benda hitam? Tak akan ketahuan kok… wkwkwk " ejek hanya berdecak kesal dari dalam ruang tubuh setelah pelajaran lingkungan yang mengharuskan setiap murid untuk ikut merawat dan memelihara kebun alias berkotor – kotoran.

Jongin keluar dari ruang Shower dengan selembar celana dalam yang ia pakai lalu merebut handuk di kepala Sehun untuk mengeringkan kepalanya sendiri.

" Apa kau tak bawa handuk? " Tanya Sehun pada Jongin

" Bawa, Tapi malas mengambil " jawab Jongin datar

" Krieeeeeettt "

Wajah namja itu terlihat ada 2 orang namja yang masih sibuk mandi di dalam ruang shower disebelah toilet mengenal namja yang tadi baru saja membuka pintu kamar malang yang hamper saja kehilangan nyawa akibat ulahnya.

" Yak? Kenapa kau terlihat kaget? Kau namja kan? Bukan yeoja? " ucap Sehun blak – blakan didepan memukul bahu Sehun pelan.

" Apa maksudmu pabo? Pergi sana " bisik Jongin didekat telinga mendesah pasrah lalu pergi keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo kembali pada tujuan awalnya kekamar tangan setelah praktek Kimia kelasnya.

" Kenapa hanya kau sendiri disini? " Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunduk malu di depan yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa ia begitu berdebar – debar didepan Jongin yang seorang namja? Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui nama dan tidak mengenal Jongin.

" Ya? Do Kyungsoo? " Jongin mendekat disebelah Kyungsoo kini Kyungsoo dapat melihat pantulan bayangan dari namja tampan disebelahnya yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan menatapnya serius.

" eummnn… Mi.. mian aku sedang sibuk " ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin

" Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi? " Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo,Tapi Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan Jongin dan hanya menjawab.

" Ani, aku sedang sibuk "

Kyungsoo pergi dari hadapan kecewa sekaligus ia begitu tertarik dengan namja bernama Do Kyungsoo? Selama ini tak ada yang pernah menarik hatinya bahkan yeoja Kyungsoo yang begitu membuatnya terbawa kembali kedalam kenangan lama yang penuh cinta.

" Yak! Pergilah " teriak Nana khas-nya yang cempreng memecah tawa pekerja biro musik didepannya.

" Ayolah, Nana-ahh… setelah selesai bekerja bagaimana kalau kau dan kami kencan sebentar? " goda seorang biro music yang memegang lengan baju hanbok menepisnya.

" Ani! Pergilah … aku sedang sibuk " bentak Hanna pada ketiga pekerja biro music menggenggam pesanan Koki , Udang.

Ketiga biro music itu masih terkekeh melihat gelagat Nana yang sudah mulai saja menggoda dan mengganggu Nana bisa saja memukul wajah ketiga namja , spertinya ia akan cepat kehilangan pekerjaan.

" Nana…? Waeyyo? Kau tinggal bilang iya saja kan? " ucap seorang biro music muda yang terlihat setengah mabuk? Apa dia sudah gila?

" ANI! AKU SIBUK!" Bentak Nana lagi dengan nada yang lebih alat music hari itu terlihat terpaksa lewat kesana karena harus memutari Alun – alun kota dan jalan masuk istana yang disiapkan untuk pesta.

" Kalian mau kehilangan pekerjaan kalian? " ucap seseorang dibelakang ketiga biro music yang dapat membuat Nana begitu terpesona.

" Tu…tuan muda Eun Gyeol " Ketiga biro music itu gugup melihat Eun Gyeol didepan mereka.

" Kurasa kalian akan kehilangan pekerjaan bila kuadukan semua ini pada appa…. Jika kalian masih ingin bekerja segera pergi dari sini " Eun Gyeol menatap ketiga biro music yang gugup itu dengan tatapan sedingin mereka semua kembali pada pekerjaan masing – masing

Sementara Nana kedua kalinya Eun Gyeol menolongnya didalam kerajaan.

" Hey… kau aman sekarang " ucap Eun Gyeol yang memegang bahu Nana berdetak kencang

" Siapa namamu? " Tanya Eun Gyeol pada Nana

" Cho Nana " jawab Nana dengan wajah yang merona Gyeol menatap yeoja didepannya yang ia lihat semakin lama semakin dan kulitnya yang putih mulus beserta bibir kecilnya yang mungil.

" Ne, Pergilah sekarang sebelum kau diganggu oleh biro music itu lagi " Eun Gyeol menepuk – nepuk bahu Nana.

" eumn.. Tu… tuan muda Eun Gyeol " Seketika mulut Nana seperti bergerak sendiri

" Ne? " Eun Gyeol membalikkan badanya menghadap Nana.

" Ga…Gamshahamnida " ucap Nana ragu – ragu sambil tertunduk malu

" Ne,Cheonma " Eun Gyeol tersenyum senang dalam ia pun merasakan desiran ketika bertemu Nana didepan pintu istana.

Nana menatapi kepergian Eun saatnya juga ia pergi untuk membawa pesanan kepada Koki di sebenarnya ia ingin bersama Eun kata – katanya ketika bersama ia mencintai Eun Gyeol pada pandangan pertama merupakan hal yang nyata.

" isshhh~ aku benci Jongin Pabo! Bisa – bisanya ia mengusirku hanya untuk berbicara dengan namja itu " omel Sehun yang berjalan mengelilingi koridor ini mereka bolos satu setengah jam penuh pelajaran lingkungan karena Jongin yang benci harus berkotor – kotor lebih lama , akhirnya ia bosan mengililingi koridor karena Jongin memintanya pergi dulu sendiri.

" Aku tidak bisa membantu kalian " Tiba – tiba terdengar suara seseorang didekat ruang music

Siapa yang masih berbicara di jam pelajaran selain anak bolos? Bahkan guru sibuk dengan jadwal mereka masing – masing kelas.

" ayolah? Kau harus menjadi songsaengnim baru yang memberi kami nilai lebih " ketika mendengar kata – kata itu Sehun berjalan dengan melihat 3 namja yang sedang mengelilingi …. Yeoja? Ohh … bukan… dia guru praktek baru yang diumumkan tadi pagi.

" Hanya menaikkan nilai kami yang tidak tuntas "

" Anda harus melakukannya "

" Kami bisa saja menyuruh orang tua kami untuk memecat anda " ucap salah seorang dari 3 murid namja tersebut

" Dan saat itu terjadi, Kalianlah yang kutendang keluar dari sekolah ini " Ucap Sehun yang seketika membuat 3 murid namja itu menatap ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan sedingin melihat songsaengnim manis yang ada dibelakang mereka

" Si…Siapa dia? " Tanya salah satu dari ketiga murid itu pada temannya

" Bodoh kita harus lari , dia adalah Oh Sehun putera pemilik sekolah, Apalagi temanya yang bernama Jongin itu investor sekolah " balas temanya pada anak tadi

" Baguslah kalau kalian mengerti!? Cepat pergi sebelum kalian kutendang " setelah Sehun mengucapkan kata – kata itu dengan sinis,Ketiga anak itu pergi dengan kepala tertunduk.

" Apa anda tidak apa – apa songsaengnim? " Tanya Sehun pada Songsaengnim bicaranya yang sinis berubah 180 derajat.

" Ne, Aku tak apa – apa " jawab Luhan pada memperhatikan wajah songsaengnim didepannya yang begitu ,Mengapa membuatnya dadanya berdetak gugup melihat songsaengnim didepannya.

" Ohh… Ne siapa namamu songsaengnim baru? " ucap Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah gugup setengah jatuh cinta pada songsaengnim

" Xi Luhan " jawab Luhan dengan senyum manis dibawah kacamata yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dengan bibir mungilnya.

" Ne, Aku pergi dulu songsaengnim " Kemudian Sehun membalikkan badanya pergi

" Se-Sehun ssi " panggil Luhan pada Sehun

" Ne? " Sehun senang setengah mati karena Luhan masih mengetahui namanya ketika ketiga namja bodoh tadi menyebutkan tentang dirinya

" eum… Gamshahamnida " Luhan kembali tersenyum merona

" Ne… Cheonma " Jawab Sehun lalu Sehun berdetak begitu songsaengnim yang dapat membuatnya begitu gugup? Apa ia pernah kenal Luhan-ssi? Mengapa cinta ini begitu berat ketika Sehun sadar bahwa Luhan bukanlah yeoja.

**Yang baca banyak -_- tp gaada yang reviews T_T **

**kalo memang fic ini jelek setelah chap ini mungkin gabakalan dilanjutin , gomapta ^^**


End file.
